


Go Get Your Girl

by aspiringauthorintraining



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: "Not everyone….gets a second chance.” Her watery eyes met his concerned ones. “I-I want you to be happy.”“She tried to muster up a smile, but her bottom lip continued to quiver slightly.“W-what are you-““Go get your girl.” she interrupted, smiling tearfully.





	Go Get Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I didn’t really get how Steve staying in the past and still staying in the main timeline worked. So this is my take, hope you like it!

(Y/N) stood to the side, watching Bucky and Steve banter, with a pensive look. She tried keep a smile on her face but couldn’t, knowing what was about to happen. She heaved a big sigh as she saw the Captain walk his way over to her. Before she could say anything though, he pulled her into a hug.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” he said, burying his face into her hair.

“Steve.” she whispered quietly, her eyes starting to well up.

Not noticing the shift in mood, he made a joke. “You want me to bring back home a dinosaur for you?” His smile fell, when he pulled back to see her grim face. “What’s wrong, doll?”

"Not everyone….gets a second chance.” Her watery eyes met his concerned ones. “I-I want you to be happy.”“ She tried to muster up a smile, but her bottom lip continued to quiver slightly.

“W-what are you-“

“Go get your girl.” she interrupted, smiling tearfully.

His brows furrowed at his girlfriend and his mind went blank, creating a blanket of silence. The only sounds heard were her small , quiet sniffles.

After a moment of wiping her tears away quickly, with her sleeves, she looked over to Bruce with a smile. “I think he’s ready to go.” Bruce gave her a thumbs up sign from his station, and she looked back at the man in front of her, who was still at a loss for words. “He’s got a dance to get to.”

And before Steve could respond, he felt himself being pushed onto the stage by Sam and Bucky, furthering his distance from (Y/N), who was making her way over to Bruce.

“Alright Steve, make sure to put back the stones exactly where we found them.” Bruce instructed, while pushing some buttons on the control panel, that powered up the time travel machine.

“How long will it take?” Sam asked.

“Well, for us it’ll be 3 seconds but for him, it’s however long he needs.”

Bucky walked quietly over to (Y/N), putting a comforting arm around her shoulder, while she remained in silent eye contact with Steve.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see him soon.” he said, sharing a knowing look with her.

“I know. I just can’t imagine a world without Captain America…” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. “…for three seconds.” she tried jokingly. But Bucky saw the heartbrokenness on her face.

Steve watched the two most important people in his life comforting each other, knowing what they were thinking. But before he could say anything to them, he was interrupted by Bruce.

“All right Cap. Ready in 3…2…1.”

The stage lit up with a whir, and a second later, Steve disappeared.

“And back in 3…2…1.”

The silence that rang back confirmed to her the reality.

“Well, I should leave now. I’ve got a plane to catch.” (Y/N) hugged Bucky, as Sam and Bruce were panicking in the background. He looked down at her, her tears flowing freely now that Steve was gone.

“You don’t want to meet him?” Bucky asked, but he knew her answer.

“I don’t think I can handle seeing an old Captain America. At least, not right now.” she sniffled, her tears clouding her vision. “Just tell him, I’m off to live my best life and I’m not mad at him. That way, he won’t feel bad. You know how he is.”

“But-“

“Please.” Bucky sighed, seeing the emotional state his close friend was in. “All right. Go catch that plane and live your best life.” He said squeezing her hand softly, with a reassuring smile.

__________________________________

(1 month later)

(Y/N) was pretty sure she was going crazy. Or at least, delusional.

First, she thought she saw Steve, through the window of her plane, riding his motorcycle down the runway. That was a month ago.

Once she landed in Paris, she proceeded to stay in her hotel room for a week, watching sad movies for an excuse to cry all day in her hotel bed. After she realized she needed to start living that best life she told Bucky about, she finally ventured outside to go sightseeing around the city. Everything had been normal again; no Steve sightings, up until the past week.

On Monday, while she was having brunch out on her balcony, she saw a very familiar looking man, who looked very lost. She continued to watch him, before he disappeared behind one of the nearby buildings. On Tuesday, she passed by a man conversing with the concierge about something, but seemed to be having trouble communicating. She was about to turn around and offer her help but someone from the staff had gotten there already to translate. And on Wednesday, she could have sworn she saw Steve in the crowd at the local farmer’s market.

Which brought her to today, when she was positive she was going crazy. She was walking into the lobby of her hotel and was immediately enveloped in a scent that reminded her of Steve. But that wasn’t what made her consider her sanity. It was the sight of Steve Rogers standing in the middle of the lobby, looking right at her.

Seeing him right in front of her, like she remembered him, made her sink down to the floor of the lobby, and start crying uncontrollably.

“What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, doll. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”

“Great, now it’s talking to me.” she said to herself.

But her heart stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms and the familiar scent encasing around her.

“You’re not going crazy. I’m really here.”

She looked up from her sleeve, wet from her tears, to see a smiling Steve.

“Are you really here?”

She pinched herself twice, thinking she had to be dreaming. But after she realized she wasn’t hallucinating nor dreaming, her eyes went wide. She started peppering his face with small kisses, before berating him.

“What are you doing here Steve? Your supposed to be old!”

“I always knew you had a thing for older men, since you were dating me. But even I’m not old enough for you?” He joked, laughing happily from the after effects of her multiple pecks on his face.

She slapped his chest, slightly frowning at the man. “You know what I’m talking about mister.”

Steve’s large hands reached for her smaller ones, her face softening at their warmth.

“You had a second chance Steve…You had a second chance with Peggy.”

Steve looked into her eyes lovingly, before staring down at their intertwined hands.

“You’re right, I did get a second chance. I could have had another shot at a life with the woman I had been thinking of since getting out of the ice. But I realized that meant losing the one chance I had at a life with the woman, who helped me move on from Peggy.”

The two hadn’t realized they had attracted a crowd, who were very interested in what was happening between the two Avengers.

Steve continued. “I was truly happy for Peggy, knowing she met someone and had a good life with him. But I realized, I wouldn’t be happy knowing that someone else would spend a life with you, being the reason you laughed and smiled everyday.” He lightly kissed each of her hands. “I want to be that person.”

He leaned in, about to kiss her, when she slapped his chest again.

“Ow! What did I do this time?”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, knowing her slap caused him no pain. “Why didn’t you come back right away then?” she asked, holding onto his hands tightly.

“Bruce said something about, wrong coordinates? It actually was set to 3 minutes after I left, instead of 3 seconds. He sends his apologies.” He responded with an apologetic smile.

“So you’re staying, then?”

“Yeah, I finally got my girl.” He grinned, before finally leaning in to kiss her.

________________________________________________

(1 month ago, 3 minutes after Steve disappeared)

With a small wave to Bruce and Sam, (Y/N) turned around and started walking towards her car, without a glance back. She had exchanged goodbyes with the rest of the team beforehand, and now there was no reason to stay anymore. As she started her engine, she failed to hear the whir sound of the time machine and the reappearance of a man.

Steve was enveloped in a hug by Bucky, who was surprised by his sudden appearance.

“You actually came back. You didn’t stay.” Bucky said, before noticing his friend was looking around the forest clearing for someone. “She left.” he told his friend, a little panicked.

“What? Why? W-Where is she?”

“I don’t know. We both thought you would stay with Peggy once you left, and so she left after you didn’t come back.”

“I-I…Did she mention where she was going to?”

“She just said she had a plane to catch. And to tell you that she’s off to live her best life and that she’s not mad.

Steve sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. “Of course. Because she willing to make others happy at the expense of her own happiness.”

“Sorry Steve, I must have mixed up the coordinates. I should have counted down from three minutes instead of three seconds.” Bruce piped up from the back.

“Listen Buck, I need to go catch her before I really lose her this time.”

“Go get your girl, Rogers.” Bucky smiled encouragingly.


End file.
